So Close
by marah-superstah09
Summary: All he ever wanted, all he ever dreamed of is to share that moment with her.


Disclaimer: I do not own HARRY POTTER…and I'm not JK ROWLING. Though I wake up everyday, feeling like I'm her and when I look at myself in the mirror I'm like…JEEZ LOUISE, NOT ME AGAIN!...wish polyjuice potion was real though…okay. :|

So Close

I stand up from my seat and walk over to where Hermione and her friends sat. As I stop right in front of their table, gradually one by one of her friends stop talking and stare at me. I clear my throat and say, "Uhm, Hermione, would you like to dance with me?"

She looked at me with an "are you serious?" face, and then I start to extend my hand out to her. Something inside me says that she wouldn't accept my offer because after all, I am Draco Malfoy, the boy who constantly made her life here at Hogwarts miserable. And yet, I still hold out my hand to her. Surprisingly, she stands up and she gladly places her hand on mine, and says "I would love to, Draco." Her hand feels so soft against mine, and I feel a slight jolt of electricity run across my spine. As I lead her onto the dance floor, everybody stares at us and whisper, but I shrug this off and start to put my hands on her waist, as she starts to put hers on my shoulders. Soft music starts to play and we slowly start to sway along.

_You're in my arms__  
__And all the world is calm__  
__The music playing on for only two__  
__So close together__  
__And when I'm with you__  
__So close to feeling alive…_

I take a quick look at her and see that she feels so at ease with me. Many couples start to move into the dance floor and dance along with us, but as cliché as this sounds; I somehow only seem to see HER. I feel as if the world has gone still. Hermione looks up at me and winsomely smiles. I smile back, and we continue to dance.

_A life goes by__  
__Romantic dreams will stop__  
__So I bid mine goodbye and never knew__  
S__o close was waiting, waiting here with you__  
__And now forever I know__  
_

I've been waiting for this moment for three years, the moment where she will be in my arms and feel as if the world does not exist anymore, and at this very moment I feel as if I couldn't feel the ground anymore. It feels as if I'm floating on air. No, I feel like I can _fly_. I could feel my heart beat slowly, and it has always been this way since I saw her in that pink gown she wore to the Yule ball. I was smitten, and I have to admit, the way she smirked while going down the stairs was very good…enough to beat me, I'm afraid. She filled my head with dreams of walks around Hogwarts in springtime, and dancing under a tree after having a picnic.

_All that I wanted to hold you__  
__So close__  
__So close to reaching that famous happy end__  
__Almost believing this was not pretend__  
__And now you're beside me and look how far we've come__  
__So far we are so close_

She then entwines her soft hands in mine, and a wave of bliss and ecstasy washes over me. If this turns out to be a dream, I wouldn't want to wake up only just to realise that it wasn't real. I look at her again, and see the once bushy hair that she used to have turn into soft curly locks, neatly pinned by a cream butterfly clip. She looks so beautiful in her dress, and it frames her curves perfectly. I feel so protected and loved in her arms. Suddenly, I feel her lean in closer to me, and rest her head on my chest. As she closed her eyes, I pull her closer to me and still sway with the music. Right here, and right now, I don't want to let her go.

_How could I face the faceless days__  
__If I should lose you now?_

Sometime after I pull her close to me, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I gently push her away and turn around to see Weasley, asking if he could dance with Hermione. I look back at Hermione, and I could see it in her eyes that she doesn't want to let go of me. She finally nods, and I hand her over to Weasley, and as soon as her hand left mine, I closed it instantly to preserve the heat that we shared.

_We're so close__  
__To reaching that famous happy end…_

They link their hands together and they dance and he twirls her around, leaving his grasp…

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

She glides and lands in Potter's arms…he twirls her again, only to change partners.

_Let's go on dreaming…_

She lands in Longbottom's arms, and he smiles at her, and she returns it to him. I can't take it anymore. I _need_ to get her back. She twirls around again and leaves his arms…only to find someone else.

_For we know we are…_

She slowly stops twirling right in front of me. She looks up, and I take her hand and we start swaying to the soft music playing.

_So Close…_

This feels so right…

_So Close… _

_And I love her. _

_And still so far…_

But she can't know.

A/N: hey guys this is my first songfic and I hope you like it!!! I would appreciate reviews, whether good or bad…haha…okay. :)

Not sure if there's gonna be a second chapter…but I'm thinking of it….okay; I will make a second chapter…in Hermione's point of view this time. :)


End file.
